Still The Same
by diyaRi De
Summary: "Bagaimana dengan kita? Kamu anggap aku ini apa? Kalau kukatakan aku mencintaimu, apa segalanya akan berubah?" COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRi De present STILL THE SAME

Chapter 1

Mamori berlari kecil ke arah depan stasiun yang berjarak sekitar satu setengah kilo meter di depannya, sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tas untuk menghindari hujan. Mamori benar-benar lupa kalau sekarang sudah memasuki musim penghujan sebelum menapaki musim panas sekitar dua minggu lagi. Sebenarnya bukan karena pergantian musim yang menyebabkan Mamori lupa membawa payung ―sebab dia selalu membawa payung di dalam tasnya, tapi karena semalam dia mengeluarkan payung tersebut lalu lupa untuk memasukannya. Sungguh ceroboh dan sialnya dia hari ini. Oh ya, bagaimana tidak saat kamu selalu membawa payung di tas tapi tidak penah hujan, dan giliran sekali tidak membawanya, kamu malah terjebak hujan.

Mamori berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah mini market karena menyadari hujan yang kian deras dan baju yang dikenakannya pun sudah basah tidak karuan. Terlintas sebuah ide saat dia melirik sekilas ke dalam mini market, Mamori tersenyum lega sedikit lalu mengambil dompet di tasnya dan melihat isinya. Dia mendesah. Lengkap sudah hari ini, batinnya. Uangnya hanya cukup untuk ongkosnya naik kereta dan sisanya tak akan cukup untuk membeli payung baru.

Hujan semakin deras dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan segera berhenti. Mamori mengambil ponsel di tasnya untuk melihat jam. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah dan kesialan hari ini pun ternyata belum usai. Mamori tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama dia berdiri di depan mini market ini, dan dia melupakan fakta bahwa kereta terakhirnya sudah lewat sepuluh menit yang lalu.

_Hujan sialan._

Tentu saja dia hanya mengucapkan kata itu di dalam hatinya, dan bukan juga karena hujan semata yang menyebabkan kesialannya hari ini. Mamori merogoh ponselnya lagi dari dalam tas dan hanya ada satu ide yang terlintas dalam kepalanya saat itu juga. Dengan segera dia menekan nomor tujuh di panggilan cepatnya dan beberapa detik itu juga telepon langsung di angkat.

"Jemput aku."

Orang di seberang terdiam membisu mendengar ―apa yang dianggapnya sebagai sebuah perintah, dan Mamori pun berkata untuk menyadarkannya, "Youi―"

"Apa? Kau kira aku pembantumu, sialan!" ketus orang di seberang yang bernama Hiruma Youichi tersebut.

"Oh ayolah. Kapan memangnya aku pernah menyuruhmu sebelumnya?" ujar Mamori dan bisa merasakan Hiruma mendengus sebal di seberang teleponnya.

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Di mini market dekat stasiun." jawabnya singkat dan langsung menambahkan sebelum orang yang diminta tolongnya itu menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti akan ditanyakannya, "Aku ketinggalan kereta terakhir. Hujan sangat deras dan aku lupa membawa payung. Tolonglah jangan bertanya apa pun karena aku sangat lelah dan kedinginan di sini!"

"Sialan! Aku bahkan belum menanyakan satu pertanyaan pun kepadamu!" protes Hiruma. "Tunggu di situ dan masuklah ke dalam. Beli sesuatu yang hangat untukmu. Aku akan menjemputmu."

.

.

Hiruma mengambil dua jaket dari dalam lemari dan mengenakan keduanya di tubuhnya. Dia keluar kamar dan berjalan ke pintu mengambil dua helm yang dia letakkan di atas rak sepatu. Ya, Hiruma punya sepeda motor, dan jangan bertanya sejak kapan dia membelinya, kalau memng benar dia yang membelinya. Hanya Tuhan dan diinya lah yang tahu.

Hiruma melajukan motornya ke stasiun yang berjarak dua blok dari apartemennya. Hujan memang cukup deras untuk menghalangi penglihatannya ke jalanan dan Hiruma harus mengendarai motornya dengan sangat hati-hati, atau gadis yang sudah dikenalnya selama hampir tujuh tahun itu akan _was-was_ apabila sesuatu hal buruk menimpanya. Hiruma bukannya takut membuat Mamori khawatir akan dirinya, dia cuma tidak mau mendengar celotehan dan nasehat yang tiada habisnya dari mulut gadis itu, dan dia sudah sangat bosan mendengarnya.

Hiruma memarkirkan motornya di depan mini market dan berlari membawa helm ke arahnya. Pintu mini market terbuka otomatis dan dia segera mencari sosok gadis berambut cokelat di dalamnya.

"Youichi."

Hiruma mendengar namanya dipanggil dan segera menengok ke asal suara. Dia melihat Mamori yang tidak tersenyum kepadanya dan wajahnya tampak lelah. Dia melihat baju lengan panjang gadis itu basah, dan untungnya baju itu cukup tebal sehingga tidak memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya.

Hiruma berjalan menghampiri Mamori dan ikut duduk di atas kursi tinggi di sebelahnya. Dia meletakkan helm yang dibawanya ke atas meja, melepaskan helmnya sendiri dan jaketnya yang basah kemudian meletakkannya di samping helm itu.

Mamori mengesap kembali kopi moca hangat yang sedari tadi di pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Mamori memperhatikan Hiruma membuka jaket kedua dan melihatnya menyodorkan jaket tersebut. Mamori menerima jaket itu tanpa berkata dan langsung mengenakanya. Semburan hangat dari jaket itu membuat Mamori merasa nyaman walaupun jaket itu sangat kebesaran untuk tubuhnya.

"Sudah?" tanya Hiruma setelah melihat Mamori selesai memakai jaketnya. Mamori hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menunjuk minumannya yang masih tersisa setengah. "sedang apa kau di kampus sampai larut begini?" tanya Hiruma sedikit kesal.

Mamori berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "aku ketiduran di ruang klub."

"Lucu sekali kau. Aku serius."

"Kamu kira aku bercanda. Aku tahu hari ini kita tidak ada latihan dan aku hanya ingin menengok sebentar ke sana. Aku melihat ruangan itu kotor sekali, dan baju-baju kalian berserakan dimana-mana. Tak bisakah kalian sedikit rapi saat aku izin latihan sehari saja?" protes Mamori.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membersihkannya sekarang. Lagipula, kenapa kau protes kepadaku? Lampiaskan marahmu pada anak-anak sialan itu." jawab Hiruma berusaha agar suaranya tidak terlalu tinggi. "dan kau tidak akan ketinggalan kereta kalau kau tidak menyempatkan diri untuk tidur dulu di ruang klub."

Mamori hanya bisa cemberut mendengar komentar terakhir Hiruma.

"sudahlah, ayo pulang." ujar Hiruma lagi sambil memasangkan helm ke kepala Mamori. Menarik Mamori berdiri dari kursinya lalu mengaitkan resleting jaket dan menariknya sampai ke leher Mamori.

"Tapi hujan belum reda." ujar Mamori. "bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenmu dan menunggu di sana?"

Hiruma tersenyum memamerkan giginya dan berkata, "Kau tahu, orang bisa salah paham kalau mendengarmu berkata seperti itu."

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kita akan basah kuyub di motor kalau pulang ke rumahku sekarang." Hiruma tidak menjawab apa-apa dan sedang dilema di pikirannya. Bagaimana pun Hiruma adalah lelaki normal dan sehat. Tetapi ini bukan pertama kalinya Mamori datang ke apartemennya, dan _yah, _mereka hanya berteman dan tidak mungkin terjadi apa-apa. "Aku akan telepon ibuku."

Mamori melepas helmnya lagi dan mengambil ponselnya. Setelah tersambung, dia menjelaskan situasinya kepada ibunya di telepon. Sedangkan Hiruma kembali memakai jaket dan helmnya. Segera setelah Mamori memutuskan teleponnya, mereka keluar dari mini market dan melajukan motor menuju apartemen Hiruma.

.

.

"Ya ampun. Dingin sekali." sahut Mamori ketika melewati pintu apartemen Hiruma dan meletakkan helm di atas rak sepatu. Melepaskan sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang berbentuk kepala kelinci dengan telinga biru ―yang sudah tentu adalah miliknya yang sengaja dia simpan di apartemen Hiruma.

Hiruma menutup pintu di belakangnya dan melakukan hal yang sama, "Akan kuambilkan _sweater_-ku dan segera ganti bajumu."

Mamori melepaskan jaketnya ke sandaran kursi meja makan dan mengikuti Hiruma sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Hiruma muncul dengan membawa _sweater _berwarna hijau _army_ dan celana panjang _training _miliknya. Mamori bergegas ke kamar mandi karena tidak tahan dengan baju dan celananya yang sudah sangat basah. Setelah berganti, Mamori menyampirkan pakaiannya ke _towel stand_ yang ada di samping kamar mandi. Dia melihat Hiruma sudah menganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan celana panjang hitamnya, dan duduk dengan santai sambil memegang _remote_ di tangannya.

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan membuka kabinet di atas kepalanya sambil berteriak pelan, "Kamu sudah makan, Youichi? Atau mau aku buatkan kopi?" tanya Mamori kemudian mengambil _ramen cup_ dari dalam kabinet.

"Buatkan aku kopi." jawab Hiruma dari ruang tengah.

Lima menit kemudian Mamori keluar dari dapur. Dia meletakkan kopi di meja tv depan Hiruma duduk dan menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Hiruma dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya di atas sofa, lalu mengesap ramen ke dalam mulut. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka makan _ramen cup _akan terasa senikmat ini." ujarnya sambil terus menikmati ramen tersebut.

"Kau itu lapar atau rakus, heh? Aku yakin pengikut setia sialanmu itu akan kabur kalau melihatmu makan dengan cara barbar seperti itu." sahut Hiruma nyengir.

Mamori terus melanjutkan makannya seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataan Hiruma.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan? Kau mau menghabiskan persediaan makananku ya?" tanya Hiruma lagi sambil melihat satu _ramen cup _lain di atas meja yang tadi dibawa Mamori.

Mamori menghabiskan suapan terakhir ramennya dan berkata, "Oh ya? Punyamu? Coba ingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali kamu pernah membeli _ramen cup_?" serang balik Mamori sambil menaruh _ramen cup _yang sudah habis dan menggantinya dengan yang masih penuh.

Oke, Hiruma tidak ingat dan itu memang bukan miliknya. Dan dia tidak peduli sejak kapan Mamori mulai menyimpan barang-barang miliknya di apartemen Hiruma. Mulai dari sendal kelincinya, helm yang sengaja dia dibeli, cangkir, bantal duduk, dan tentunya tidak termasuk baju, celana, atau pakaian dalamnya. Kalau benar, Hiruma bisa gila.

"Peduli setan." balas Hiruma. "Kau sudah meninggalkannya di sini. Berarti itu sudah menjadi propertiku."

Hiruma kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke telivisi. Dan dalam beberapa menit, Mamori telah menyelesaikan makannya, berjalan ke dapur untuk membuang sampah dan mencuci tangan. Saat kembali, dia melihat Hiruma duduk di karpet dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Hiruma meluruskan kaki kirinya sehingga ujung kakinya berada di bawah meja dan kaki kanannya ditekuk untuk menopang senapan kesayangnnya sambil membersihkan senapan itu. Hiruma mengusap-usapnya dengan kain seolah senapan itu baru saja digunakan untuk menebak sesuatu. Binatang, atau mungkin orang. Mamori tertawa dalam hati. Hal itu tidak mungkin. Karena Hiruma tidak pernah membunuh orang sekali pun.

Mamori duduk kembali ke atas sofa, melihat Hiruma melakukan kegiatan rutinnya. Mamori melihat senapan itu. Senapan yang menjadi kesayangan Hiruma, yang selalu dipegang setiap hari, dibersihkan, disentuh, dibelai dengan tangan Hiruma. Oh Tuhan. Mamori pasti sudah tidak waras kalau sampai memikirkan hal itu.

Mamori menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan sofa, dan masih terus memerhatikan Hiruma. Gerakan naik turun tangan Hiruma yang membersihkan senapannya membuat Mamori seolah terhipnotis dan dia perlahan memejamkan matanya. Dan dalam beberapa detik, Mamori sudah terlelap.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, Hiruma selesai membersihkan senapannya. Hiruma berdiri dan meletakkannya kembali ke pojok ruangan. Dia berbalik dan melihat ke arah sofa. Dia mendapati Mamori tertidur di sana dengan bantal duduk miliknya. Hiruma menghela napas. Dia mematikan televisi dan berjalan menghampiri tas Mamori yang ada di meja makan. Dia merogoh ponselnya dan segera menelepon Anezaki Mami. Hiruma memberitahukan kalau Mamori akan menginap malam ini karena hujan yang tidak juga reda dan keadaan Mamori yang sudah tidur lelap di sofanya.

"Lagi?" tanya Anezaki Mami tidak percaya.

"Maafkan aku Anezaki-san." ujar Hiruma pelan di depan jendela apartemennya sambil melihat peandangan di luar.

"Oh, aku tidak menyalahkanmu Hiruma-san. Aku hanya heran dia sering sekali ketiduran di tempatmu." balasnya dan Hiruma bisa mendengar helaan napasnya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Untungnya besok hari sabtu."

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan. Karena aku tidak tega membangunkannya yang tertidur seperti itu."

Anezaki Mami tertawa dan berkata, "Jaga dia Hiruma-san. Kau tahu aku mempercayaimu."

Hiruma tersenyum lembut. Ya, sang setan tersenyum lembut dan memastikan tidak ada satu pun yang melihatnya. "Tentu saja Anezaki-san. Selamat Malam." Hiruma memutus teleponnya setelah Anezaki Mami dan memasukan kembali ponsel Mamori ke dalam tasnya.

Hiruma mengambil selimut dan bantal dari dalam kamar. Dia menyelimuti Mamori yang tidur di sofa dan menaruh bantal di atas karpet depan sofa. Hiruma Ikut tidur di samping Mamori di atas karpet.

To Be Continue

Catatan Kecil:

Tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Tapi perkenalkan, aku DiyaRi De, penulis baru di sini. Tapi bukan orang baru di dunia ini. Aku menjuluki diriku sebagai 'pembaca setia fanfic yang tidak pernah punya akun'. Hehehe... Akhirnya, baru sekarang membuatnya dan menulis cerita pertama.

Pastinya masih banyak kesalahan di sana sini. Banyak Typo, cerita yang pasaran, atau mungkin, _out of characters._

Sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran, apalagi pujian. Hehehe XD

Jadi, please Read n Review ^0^

Terima Kasih


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mamori membuka matanya perlahan. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu apartemen Hiruma. Mamori mengedarkan matanya dan mendapati Hiruma tidur di bawahnya di lantai.

"Youichi." panggil Mamori malas dengan matanya yang sudah tertutup lagi. Hiruma tidak bergeming. "Youichi." panggilnya lagi, memukul dada Hiruma dengan tangannya.

"Hhm?" sahut Hiruma masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu." jawab Mamori lagi di saat yang bersamaan dengan pintu apartemen Hiruma yang terbuka.

"Hiruma?" Mamori mendengar suara seseorang dari depan pintu.

Mamori membuka matanya kaget. Dia mengenal suara itu.

"Oh astaga!" orang yang bersuara rendah itu terdengar kaget.

Mamori langsung duduk dan berkata, "Hai, Musashi-san." ujar Mamori memecahkan kebingungannya sendiri. "Ada perlu apa?" kalau Mamori bisa menjitak kepalanya sendiri sekarang, dia sudah pasti akan melakukannya. Apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu? Memang ini rumahnya sendiri?

"Em, aku.. Aku mau melihat lantai kayu yang rusak di beranda Hiruma." jawab Musashi. Dia berusaha untuk tidak bertanya apa yang dilakukannya di apartemen Hiruma. Dia melihat Hiruma masih tertidur di bawah sofa.

"Oh itu." sahut Mamori membuat Musashi kembali melihat ke arahnya. "sebenarnya bukan lantai kayu." tambah Mamori bangun dari duduknya, melangkahi kaki Hiruma dan berjalan ke arah jendela.

Musashi memperhatikan Mamori, melihatnya memakai pakaian yang dilipat di setiap ujungnya karena kebesaran. Sudah pasti itu pakaian milik Hiruma, pikirnya.

"Nah, yang rusak itu pintu beranda ini."

Suara Mamori kembali menyadarkan Musashi. Dia melihat Mamori menggeser kursi yang menghalangi pintu kaca itu dan membukanya. "Lihat. Pintu ini tidak bisa ditutup kalau tidak ada yang mengganjal." tambah Mamori lagi.

Musashi memperhatikan dan memegang gagang pintu itu. Walaupun sebenarnya pikirannya sedang tidak fokus. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan, dan sekarang, dia lagi-lagi menahan dirinya untuk bertanya kenapa Mamori sampai tahu detail kerusakan dari apartemen Hiruma. Musashi tidak ingin membuat keadaan lebih canggung lagi. Karena mendapati Mamori sepagi ini, di apartemen Hiruma dan mengenakan pakaiannya, sudah membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Musashi selesai melihat gagang pintu itu. "Bilang pada Hiruma aku akan kembali lagi nanti siang dengan gagang pintu baru."

"Mau aku bagunkan?" tanya Mamori, menunjuk Hiruma di belakang dengan jempolnya.

"Oh tidak perlu. Biarkan saja dia. Aku banyak urusan pagi ini dan ingin melihat kerusakannya saja." jawab Musashi berjalan ke pintu. "Aku permisi dulu."

Mamori menutup pintu saat Musashi sudah keluar. Dia menghela napas lega. Musashi telah memergokinya. Tapi memergoki bukan kata yang tepat, karena tidak ada hal yang disembunyikannya di sini. Bagaimana pun juga, Mamori sudah berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin saat melihat Musashi.

"Hei Youichi." panggil Mamori dengan menyenggol paha Hiruma dengan kakinya. "Bangun."

"Apa sih! Aku masih ngantuk!" ketus Hiruma menekuk kakinya agar menjauh dari kaki Mamori.

Mamori duduk di sofa sambil menggoyangkan pinggul Hiruma dengan kakinya. "Bangun." ujarnya. "Kau tahu, Musashi-san baru saja kemari."

Hiruma langsung bangun dan menghadap Mamori, "Apa? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Oh sial!" gerutu Hiruma mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah layu jatuh menutupi dahinya.

"Tenang saja." sahut Mamori. "Mereka sudah sering salah paham dengan kita. Dia tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam."

"Kau bodoh ya? Karena mereka sering salah paham, berarti mereka sering berpikiran macam-macam terhadap kita."

"Oh, sejak kapan kamu peduli?" tanya Mamori dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Sudahlah, aku mau mandi. Oh ya, Musashi-san bilang dia akan kesini lagi nanti siang untuk membetulkan gagang pintu berandamu"

.

.

Siang ini setelah Mamori kembali ke rumahnya, dia mendapat telepon dari Ako yang mengajak makan siang. Disini lah dia mengenakan kaos _turtle neck _warna kuning dengan lengan sesiku dipadankan celana jins putih selutut dan sepatu _boots _tinggi yang juga berwarna putih, memasuki _cafe & resto _tempat favoritnya untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Mamori masuk ke dalam, dan mendengar namanya dipanggil, "Mamori!" mamori menengok, "disini." tambah Ako sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mamori menghampirinya dan tersenyum kepada Ako, "Sara dimana?" tanya Mamori mengambil tempat duduk di depan Ako dan menaruh tasnya di bangku sebelahnya. Mamori mengambil ikat rambut dari tasnya lalu menarik rambut panjangnya ke belakang membentuk kuncir kuda.

"Biasa, pengantin baru terlalu sibuk di rumah. Dia bilang akan telat." jawab Ako. "Ngomong-ngomong Mamori, kau ingat teman Mamiya-san yang berkenalan dengan kita saat pesta pernikahannya waktu itu?" tanya Ako menyebutkan nama suami Sara, Kita Mamiya.

Mamori berpikir sebentar sambil memanggil pelayan cafe untuk memesan minuman, "Kalau tidak salah, Ichiro-kun?"

"Yup." jawab Ako cepat. "Mamiya-san bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Sepertinya, persis seperti apa yang Sara katakan kepadaku." ujar Ako dengan tersenyum jahil.

"Tolong _lemon tea_-nya satu." kata Mamori kepada pelayan cafe dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Ako setelah pelayan itu meningalkan meja mereka. "memang Sara bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang kalau si Ichiro itu tertarik kepadamu."

Mamori menjawab malas, "buat kamu saja. Aku tidak berminat."

Sara tertawa, "Kamu lupa kalau aku sudah punya pacar?" ujar Ako. "Cuma kau yang belum punya pacar dan dia hanya tertarik padamu." tambahnya sambil menunjuk Mamori dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak bisa Ako. Aku tidak ingin memberikannya harapan lebih."

"Apa, kenapa kamu tidak mau? Dia tinggi, tampan, dan dia mahasiswa kedokteran di Todai! Apa yang kurang?"

Mamori menghela napas, "Ako... Sejak kapan kamu melihatku memilih lelaki hanya dari penampilannya?"

"Oke, memang tidak. Tapi apa salahnya? Kau 'kan tidak punya pacar." tiba-tiba Ako menatap Mamori dengan mata curiga. "Atau jangan-jangan kamu sudah punya pacar yang kamu sembunyikan dari kami? Misalnya si ganteng Yamato itu?" katanya cekikikan.

Mamori tertawa, "Apa kata anak-anak klub kalau aku pacaran dengan Yamato-kun? Itu tidak mungkin."

"Lalu apa kata mereka melihat hubunganmu yang tidak wajar dengan si iblis itu?"

Kata-kata Ako seolah tertancap di jantungnya dan Mamori menyipitkan mata, "Youichi?" Ako mengangguk sambil meminum _ice capucinno- _nya. "Apanya yang tidak wajar, dia temanku. Sama seperti mereka semua."

"Oke, begini Mamori." tiba-tiba Ako berubah serius, "aku dan Sara memang tidak pernah membicarakan ini di depanmu. Tapi kamu tidak bisa begini terus. Kami tahu kalau kamu punya perasaan lebih pada Hiruma, walaupun kamu pasti tidak pernah mau mengatakannya. Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa punya pacar kalau kamu hanya Memikirkan dia, tanpa ada ikatan apapun. Apa kamu ingin, punya hubungan yang seperti itu?"

Mamori diam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya suara di belakangnya memecah keheningan mereka. "Hai, Mamori, Ako!" Mamori otomatis langsung menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Sara melambaikan tangannya menghampiri mereka.

Mamori duduk bergeser ke bangku sebelah memberikan ruang untuk Sara duduk. "Sudah dari tadi ya?" tanya Sara tersenyum.

Mamori menggeleng, "Aku baru saja datang."

"Oh ya ampun, lihat wajahnya itu Mamori. Apa sepanjang jalan ke sini kamu tersenyum-senyum seperti itu." sindir Ako.

Mamori tertawa, "Dia pengantin baru." sahut Mamori, "Kamu pasti sebenarnya tidak ingin datang 'kan dan hanya ingin berdua saja dengan suamimu?" tambanya dan tidak membuat senyum di wajah Sara menghilang.

"Kalian ini." sahut Sara, "Oh ya, Mamori, kau masih ingat Ichi―"

"Iya, Ako sudah cerita kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak mau." Sara dan Ako saling berpandangan, dan Ako menaikan bahunya seolah berkata 'apa boleh buat'. "Kau yakin?" tanya Sara melihat Mamori yang menganggukan kepalanya. "Dia baik... Tidak seperti Hiruma Youichi pastinya."

Kali ini giliran Mamori yang mengerjap kaget dan mematap ke arah Sara. "Siapa bilang Youichi tidak baik? Dia lelaki paling baik yang pernah aku kenal."

"Dia sudah buta." ujar Sara kepada Ako seolah tidak ada Mamori di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja. Cinta bisa membuat orang buta." sahut Ako menimpali.

"Oh, ya ampun." kali ini Mamori yang bersuara. "Kenapa kalian dari tadi selalu melibatkan Youichi dalam hal yang satu ini? Oke, aku mengakuinya. Aku mengakui apa yang kalian duga tentang perasanku kepada Youichi. Dan cukup ini menjadi rahasia kita. Jangan tanya kapan atau kenapa. Karena aku sendiri juga tidak tahu."

To Be Continue


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ya, Mamori memang memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Dia mencintai si iblis itu. Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri sekalipun. Hanya menyimpannya, dan seumur hidup dia tidak akan mengatakannya sampai dia tahu kalau Hiruma juga mencintainya. Bagi Mamori, itu memang berarti seumur hidup, karena Hiruma tidak mungkin mencintainya. Si setan _american football _itu terlalu jauh dengan kata cinta. Karena itu, Mamori bahagia dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Anezaki-san, kamu tahu dimana Yamato?" tanya Taka menyadarkan Mamori yang melamun sendiri di ruang klub. Semenjak mengutarakan apa yang dia rasakan pada kedua sahabatnya, Mamori jadi kepikiran dengan apa yang Ako katakan kepadanya.

"Yamato-kun?" tanya balik Mamori bingung.

"Dia pergi dengan Hiruma." jawab Jumonji sambil mengikat tali sepatunya, dia duduk di kursi depan Mamori ―yang terlihat sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di atas meja. "Kau kenapa Mamori-san? Kau terus melamun dari tadi."

Mamori menatap lurus ke arah Jumonji. "Pergi kemana? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku dulu?"

Jumonji tersenyum, "Aku yakin dia sudah memberitahumu. Aku mendengarnya sendiri dan aku tak tahu kau mendengarnya atau tidak. Kau terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas itu."

Mamori menyemburkan rona merah karena tertangkap basah sedang melamun. Sedangkan Taka sudah tidak mengurusi lagi obrolan mereka berdua dan mulai mengganti baju latihan dengan seragamnya kembali.

"Mereka pergi kemana?"

Jumonji mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Dia cuma bilang akan keluar sebentar dan kamu diminta untuk menunggunya." Jumonji selesai memakai sepatu kemudian berdiri dan menyampirkan tas ke pundaknya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan Mamori-san. Sampai ketemu nanti. Ayo Honjo." Ajak Jumonji.

"Sampai jumpa besok Anezaki-san." ujar Taka dan mereka keluar dari ruang klub meninggalkan Mamori sendiri.

Mamori menghela napas panjang, "Dasar Youichi bodoh."

Saat Mamori kembali mengerjakan data-data, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering di atas meja. Mamori melihat ke layarnya, panggilan nomor tak di kenal. Untuk beberapa saat, Mamori ragu untuk mengangkatnya, "_Moshi-moshi."_

"_Moshi-mos, _Anezaki-san. Aku Ichiro. Masih ingat aku?"

Tiba-tiba jantung Mamori berdetak lebih cepat, panik. "Ah, ya, Ichiro-kun. Apa kabar? Tahu nomor teleponku dari mana?"

"Oh maaf, aku dapat nomormu dari Sara-san. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Mamori, dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, "Aku senang kamu menelepon." dan Mamori menjitak-jitak kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Mamori-san. Apa kau ada waktu?"

Pintu ruang klub terbuka. Hiruma Youichi masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Bertemu denganku?" tanya Mamori tidak sadar kalau Hiruma sudah datang dan duduk di bangku sebelahnya dengan menyilangkan kaki.

"Ayo jalan." ujar Hiruma yang juga tidak menyadari kalau Mamori sedang bicara di telepon. Dia meminum kopinya yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja.

"Kamu bersama seseorang Anezaki-san?"

"Seseorang?" Mamori menengok ke sebelah dan melihat Hiruma sedang meminum kopinya. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide gila di kepala Mamori, "Oh Iya. Aku bersama pacarku sekarang."

Hiruma kaget dan untungnya dia tidak menyemburkan kopi itu. Kepalanya menoleh dengan cepat dan menatap tajam ke Mamori seolah minta penjelasan. Mamori hanya bisa tersenyum bersalah menatap balik Hiruma.

"Pacar? Kamu sudah punya pacar?" tanya Ichiro kaget.

"Iya aku punya." jawab Mamori berusaha untuk terdengar bangga. "Oh ya, tadi kamu bilang mau bertemu denganku? Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang besok. Tapi aku takut pacarmu marah." ujar Ichiro.

Mamori hendak menjawab namun ponselnya sudah direbut oleh jari-jari panjang yang ada di sebelahnya. "Ya, aku memang akan marah kalau kau mengajak pacar sialanku ini jalan bersamamu." ujar Hiruma yang sedari tadi bisa mendengar perkataan Ichiro dengan telinganya yang tajam. "Jadi, jangan pernah kau meneleponnya lagi kalau kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu." tambahnya lagi diikuti dengan suara tawa setannya.

"Youichi!" bentak Mamori lalu menyambar kembali. "Maaf Ichiro-kun, dia tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Aku mengerti Anezaki-san. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi. Sampai jumpa." dan Mamori berharap Ichiro tidak meneleponnya lagi.

"Kau keterlaluan." ujarnya mematap tajam Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya tertawa lebar memamerkan deretan giginya,"Aku hanya membantu menyelesaian masalah sialanmu itu." jawab Hiruma santai. "Kau mau berangkat bersamaku atau jalan sendiri?"

.

.

"Mana helm-mu heh?" tanya Hiruma saat dia sudah duduk di atas motornya dan melihat Mamori dari kaca spion yang belum juga mengenakan helm-nya.

"seharusnya aku yang tanya kepadamu." jawab Mamori malas dari belakang punggung Hiruma. "Kau yang tidak membawanya."

Hiruma memutar matanya. Apa boleh buat, memang dia yang lupa membawanya. Karena biasanya Mamori selalu pulang naik kereta, jadi helm miliknya tidak selalu dibawa. Hiruma melepaskan helmnya dan memakaikannya ke kepala Mamori.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Mamori

"Memangnya kau tidak ditelepon oleh si gila _skate _itu?"

Mamori mulai mengingat-ingat, "Ah iya, dia bilang sesuatu tentang mengadakan pesta sambutan. Tapi memangnya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau lupa ya si pendek itu pulang hari ini. Kau ini kan tetangganya." Hiruma mulai menyalakan motornya dan Mamori menjepitkan jarinya ke sisi kanan dan kiri pinggang Hiruma.

Akibat melamun dan pikirannya tidak fokus, Mamori jadi melewatkan hal-hal penting seharian ini. Dan dia tidak habis pikir dengan kebodohannya itu. "Oh, Sena. Aku benar-benar lupa." jawab Mamori. "Tapi, tumben sekali kau mau datang." ujar Mamori menelengkan kepalanya dari atas pundak Hiruma seolah menunggu jawaban.

"Aku ada urusan dengan si gendut." Hiruma langsung melajukan motornya.

.

.

Tempat kumpul pesta penyambutan itu adalah kedai Sushi yang terletak di sebelah Toko Kariya. Hiruma sudah masuk lebih dulu ke kedai. Jadi sebelum toko itu tutup, Mamori membeli dulu satu lusin Kariya _Creampuff _dengan berbagai macam rasa. Setelah ke toko Kariya, Mamori mampir ke mini market di seberang untuk membeli permen karet _mint sugar free_.

"Loh, Anezaki-san?" tanya seseorang di depan Mamori saat dia sedang mengantri di meja kasir.

Mamori melihat ke sosok pria tinggi di depannya. "Ichiro-kun?" ujar Mamori kemudian memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. "kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini. Sedang apa?"

"Aku mau membeli minum dingin. Rumahku ada di sekitar sini. Kau sendiri lagi apa?"

"Aku mau berkumpul dengan teman-temanku." Mamori menunjuk keluar pintu. "di kedai sushi itu."

"Apa ada pacarmu juga di sana?" tanya Ichiro iseng. Mamori bingung untuk menjawab, jadi dia hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Apa aku boleh ikut? Sepertinya menyenangkan. Dan aku ingin mengobrol lebih banyak denganmu Anezaki-san. " tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Mamori berubah panik, dia tidak ingin Hiruma melihat Ichiro atau pun sebaliknya. "Ehm, anu, maaf. Sebenarnya ada pacarku juga di dalam." ujar Mamori tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi dan berharap Ichiro membatalkan niatnya. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mereka bertemu, Mamori belum siap, dan sekarang dia menyesal sudah berbohong kepada Ichiro di telepon tadi.

"Wah, kalau begitu kebetulan. Aku ingin melihat siapa pacarmu." suara Ichiro terdengar senang dan dia langsung mengambil permen karet Mamori untuk dia bayar sekalian.

_Oh ya ampun. lelaki ini susah sekali ditolak. _Pikir Mamori. Bahkan, sosoknya yang lebih menarik dari Yamato Takeru ini sangat sulit untuk diabaikan.

.

.

Ichiro mengikuti Mamori masuk ke dalam kedai. Walaupun dia tinggal di daerah ini, dia belum pernah sekali pun ke sini. Mamori bilang kepadanya kalau kedai ini adalah kedai milik keluarga temannya, Ishimaru. Ichiro tentunya sudah mengenal keluarga Ishimaru sebelumnya, tetapi dia tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengan si Ishimaru-san teman Mamori.

Kedai sushi ini tidak terlalu besar. Terdapat enam kursi yang menghadap ke counter dan tiga set meja yang tampaknya sudah disatukan oleh teman-teman Mamori. Ichiro memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di dalam, ada dua belas lelaki dan tiga perempuan. Dia langsung mulai menebak-nebak siapa di antara Mereka yang merupakan pacar Mamori.

"Mamo-nee."

Ichiro mendengar seorang gadis memanggil Mamori. Mamori langsung menghampiri mereka.

Saat itu juga, Ichiro langsung mengamati semua lelaki yang ada di sana. Dia melihat lelaki di sebelah gadis yang memanggil Mamori tadi, rambut cokelat yang menusuk-nusuk, sepertinya dia bukan pacar Mamori, karena gadis di sebelahnya terus menempel ke lelaki itu. Ichiro melihat ke sebelahnya yang lain, lelaki yang wajahnya seperti monyet itu, sepertinya bukan dia, walaupun dia tampak kegirangan saat melihat Mamori datang.

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Suzuna itu menyalami Ichiro saat mereka tiba di meja. Ternyata, di sebelah Suzuna adalah Kobayakawa Sena. Tentu saja Ichiro mengenal si Eyeshield 21 itu. Walaupun dia belum pernah bertemu secara langsung. Dia melihat Mamori bercakap-cakap dengan ketiga orang itu. Ichiro pun langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk mengamati lelaki lain di meja tengah.

Di meja tengah sebelah Mamori duduk, terdapat pria yang sudah Ichiro kenal, Yukimitsu. Mereka satu tempat praktek di rumah sakit. Saat duduk tadi mereka sudah saling menyapa. Ichiro bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin Yukimitsu adalah pacar Mamori. Tapi sepertinya bukan, dia bukan orang yang akan mengeluarkan ancaman mengerikan yang diterima Ichiro di telepon sore tadi. Di sebelah Yukimitsu ada lelaki berambut lurus pirang sepundak. Dia terus memamerkan keahliannya mengambil tiga potong sushi dengan satu capitan sumpit. Ichiro berharap bukan dia pacar Mamori, karena orang itu terlalu aneh, dan terlihat narsis. Di depan orang aneh itu terdapat dua lelaki gendut yang makan Sushi dengan rakusnya. Sudah pasti bukan mereka pacar Mamori. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya dan salah satu yang badannya lebih besar hanya menyapa Mamori dengan berkata "Mamori-chan, apa kabar?" Kalau dia pacar Mamori yang terus bersamanya selama ini, dia tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu.

Mata Ichiro beralih ke meja ketiga. Ada lima orang di sana, termasuk dua orang gadis. Gadis-gadis tersebut pasti pacar dari dua lelaki yang ada di sana. Jadi mungkin salah satunya adalah pacar Mamori. Tetapi bisa jadi juga bukan, karena mereka bertiga asyik mengobrol dan tampaknya tidak memedulikan kehadiran Mamori.

Ichiro merasakan indera pengamatannya yang mungkin sudah mulai menumpul. Dia tidak bisa menemukan satu orang pun yang memungkinkan menjadi pacar Mamori. Mereka semua tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kalau dia pacar Mamori dan Mamori sendiri hanya mengobrol dengan tiga orang di depannya. Dia tidak sekali pun melirik ke lelaki lain yang ada di ruangan ini.

Oh ya, masih ada lelaki lain. Ichiro menatap lurus dua lelaki yang duduk di kursi depan meja counter. Mereka duduk dengan santai dan tampak sedang mengobrol serius. Satu orang terlihat seperti lelaki berusia tiga puluhan, dengan badan yang kekar dan jenggot tipis, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pacar Mamori. Tetapi sudah lain soal kalau Mamori memang menyukai pria yang lebih tua. Di sampingnya adalah lelaki terakhir yang akan diamati Ichiro. Lelaki pirang itu berambut jabrik dengan telinga elf-nya. Ichiro bisa melihat gigi-gigi taringnya muncul saat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. Ichiro juga berharap bukan dia pacar Mamori. Orang itu terlalu berbahaya, mereka bagai malaikat dan iblis. Iblis itu terlalu mengerikan untuk Mamori.

Ya, mengerikan. Sesaat itu juga Ichiro merasakan dingin di belakang lehernya. Iblis mengerikan itu, satu-satunya orang yang memungkinkan mengeluarkan ancaman yang diterimanya di telepon tadi. Tiba-tiba Ichiro mengeluarkan suaranya. Cukup tenang dan sedikit keras, dan dia yakin orang yang ada di ruangan ini bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku mau tahu siapa di antara kalian yang menjadi pacar Anezaki-san."

To Be Continue

Catatan Kecil:

Terima kasih untuk You Poo yang sudah me-review cerita saya *BOW*

Terima kasih juga yang sudah mengikuti ceritanya sampai sini. Cerita ini akan segera selesai dalam 3 atau 4 chapters lagi. Jadi, terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah sabar dan menunggu.

So please RnR ^o^

Salam: De


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Aku mau tahu siapa di antara kalian yang menjadi pacar Anezaki-san."

Mamori tersentak dan menahan napasnya beberapa saat. Dia menoleh cepat menatap Ichiro yang duduk di sebelah. Lelaki itu bahkan sangat santai menanyakan hal yang membuat Mamori hampir tercekat.

Semua orang berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan memandang ke Ichiro. Beberapa bahkan memasang tampang bertanya 'siapa orang ini?'. Seketika itu juga mereka langsung ramai berbicara satu sama lain menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Eeh!? Sejak kapan Mamori-san punya pacar?" tanya Monta terdengar sakit hati.

"Orang secantik miss Anezaki tentu saja sudah punya pacar, Monta-kun." sahut Taki, menyisir rambut depannya ke belakang dengan jari.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau Mamo-nee sudah punya pacar." ujar Sena menimpali.

"Siapa orangnya Mamori-chan?" tanya Kurita dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Kalian ini. Tentu saja Mamo-nee sudah punya pacar. Bukan begitu, You-nii?" timpal Suzuna tersenyum puas seolah menumpahkan bensin ke gumpalan api. Wajah Mamori bertampah panas dan semua orang mengalihkan pandangan ke mantan kapten mereka. Hiruma sendiri masih tetap tenang dan mengerti situasi yang telah terjadi di sini. Hiruma menatap Mamori yang sudah menatapnya. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa saat seolah bebicara dengan mata mereka.

"Oh aku ingat. Seingatku, Anezaki-san memanggil pacarnya dengan nama Youichi, Yochi, Yuushi, atau semacam itu." sahut Ichiro lalu menambahkan dan melihat lurus ke arah Hiruma, "Apakah kau orangnya?"

Seperti ada petir di belakang mamori, dia menatap Ichiro tidak percaya. Hiruma memasang tatapan tajamnya ke Ichiro. Hiruma dan mamori tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk meredakan situasi ini. Lelaki benama Ichiro ini tidak kenal takut, bahkan saat berhadapan dengan iblis dari neraka sekalipun. Atau mungkin, dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui situasi apa yang dia hadapi.

"Ichiro-kun," ujar Mamori menarik lengan baju Ichiro agar dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hiruma. "Aku rasa kamu salah paham."

"Aku tidak mungkin salah Anezaki-san. Sore tadi di telepon kau bilang, kau punya pacar yang saat itu sedang bersamamu. Di mini market tadi kau juga bilang kalau pacarmu ada di dalam sini." jelas Ichiro, "dan kamu membeli permen karet yang sama seperti yang dimakan lelaki itu. Aku yakin kau membelikan untuknya." tambahnya sambil menunjuk bungkus permen karet yang tergeletak di depan meja Hiruma. Lelaki ini ternyata memiliki mata yang tajam juga.

Mamori melihat permen karet di atas meja yang tadi dibelinya. Dia memang membelikannya untuk Hiruma karena tadi dia menitip dan belum sempat Mamori berikan kepadanya. "Kau salah, aku membelinya untukku sendiri."

Ichiro tersenyum, "Tidak mungkin. Sara-san bilang kamu suka makanan manis, _creampuff _ini buktinya." Ichiro menunjuk kotak Kariya _creampuff_ yang tadi di beli Mamori. "Kamu tidak mungkin membeli permen karet _sugar free_. Ya 'kan?" Ichiro tersenyum lagi dan Mamori makin tersudut. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. "Lagipula, memangnya kalian semua tidak tahu mereka berpacaran?" tanya Ichiro lugu kepada setiap pasang mata yang menatapnya.

"Waaaa... Sejak kapan Mamori-san pacaran dengan Hiruma-san ?" tanya Monta Histeris. "Aku tidak bisa terima!"

"Monta, tenanglah." ujar Sena menenangkan Monta.

"Kyaaa! Aku sudah menduganya. Kenapa kamu tidak pernah cerita kepadaku Mamo-nee?"

Kali ini Jumonji yang berada di ujung meja mulai bersuara. "Itu sudah menjadi gosip lama Taki-san. Semua murid Saikyoudai sudah pada tahu." tambahnya jahil lagi-lagi memanaskan suasana.

Hiruma sudah tidak peduli dan dia mendengar Musashi berkata, "Kau tertangkap basah." ujarnya kepada Hiruma.

"Diamlah kau Pak Tua!" sergah Hiruma dan Mamori hanya berharap jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan normal kembali.

.

.

Saat suasana sudah kembali tenang bagi Mamori, dia melanjutkan makan sushi dan _creampuff-_nya_._ Ichiro terus mengajaknya mengobrol dan Mamori tidak keberatan. Menurut Mamori, Ichiro orang yang menyenangkan. Ada saja hal yang mereka bicarakan tanpa ada rasa canggung. Selama itu, Hiruma sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya, begitu juga dengan Mamori. Ichiro pun tidak bertanya banyak tentang Hiruma, yang dia ketahui sebagai pacar Mamori, dan Mamori sangat bersyukur dengan itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu." Hiruma mendengar Mamori di belakangnya saat mereka keluar dari kedai sushi. Sebagian mantan anggota klub Deimon sudah pulang, termasuk Ichiro. yang tersisa hanya, Sena, Suzuna, Monta, serta Kurita yang masih ada di dalam. Dia hanya melirik sekilas ke Mamori dan terus berjalan tidak peduli. "Kau tahu, mereka sudah salah paham."

"Kau yang memulai semuanya, dan sejak kapan kau peduli?" ujar Hiruma memberikan pertanyaan yang pernah Mamori tujukan kepadanya waktu itu.

"Itu dulu!" teriak Mamori dan memastikan hanya Hiruma yang mendengarnya berteriak. "dulu, kesalahpahaman mereka hanya berupa dugaan. Sekarang mereka salah paham pada hal yang sama sekali tidak benar!"

Hiruma berbalik menghadap Mamori, mereka sudah sampai di samping motor Hiruma."Lalu kau mau aku berbuat apa, heh? Kau mau aku membuatnya menjadi benar?" tanya Hiruma ketus menatap tajam ke mata Mamori dan membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak lima belas senti.

Mamori terdiam, tidak berusaha untuk mundur sedikit pun, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku cuma tidak mau kau kepikiran."

"Oh ya? Tampaknya malah kau yang kepikiran." kesalnya. "Jadi, tetaplah bersikap tidak peduli dan berhentilah khawatir."

"Hiruma-san," suara seseorang mengganggu mereka, "Oh, maaf." tambah orang itu, yang ternyata adalah Sena, membuat mereka menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sena. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Hiruma-san, apa boleh Mamo-nee?"

Mamori tersenyum, "Tentu saja Sena. Kenapa kamu meminta izinku segala?" Mamori mendorong lengan Hiruma agar menghampiri Sena. "Aku akan tunggu di sini." katanya kepada Hiruma.

.

.

Hiruma dan Sena berjalan ke arah sisi lain pintu kedai menjauh dari tempat Hiruma memarkir motor. "Ada apa pendek?" tanya Hiruma, walaupun sekarang tubuh Sena tidak bisa dibilang pendek. Tingginya memang sudah lebih dari tinggi Mamori, tapi hanya beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Hiruma.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Sena.

"Aku tadi sudah berbicara dengan si rambut liar soal permintaanmu. Kalau si gendut, dia masih harus memikirkannya lagi. Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja?"

"Aku sudah menanyakannya. Tapi Kurita-san sepertinya masih bingung. Bagaimana denganmu dan Yamato-san?"

"Dia sepertinya tertarik. Kalau aku, kau tahu aku masih harus memikirkannya." jawab Hiruma kemudian melihat sekilas ke arah Mamori. "Kau belum bilang apa-apa ke manager sialan itu 'kan?"

Sena melirik menengok ke Mamori yang sedang bersandar di motor Hiruma. "Tadinya aku mau memberitahukannya malam ini. Karena itu pasti berita gembira untuknya." jawab Sena mulai ragu, "tapi kalau kamu tidak mau aku memberitahunya, aku akan diam."

"Kalau begitu, jangan bilang."

Sena mengangguk. "Pelatihku butuh jawaban cepat Hiruma-san. Aku akan senang sekali kalau kalian mau menerimanya."

"Aku tahu, sialan! Ini keputusan sulit." sekali lagi dia melihat ke arah Mamori.

Sena mengikuti pandangan Hiruma dan menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak memaksamu Hiruma-san. Jadi pikirkanlah yang terbaik." ujarnya. "Aku akan ke Amerika seminggu lagi. Jadi aku harap kalian bertiga memberikan jawaban sebelum itu."

"Aku akan memberitahumu segera." ujar Hiruma sambil lalu meninggalkan Sena. Sena mengikutinya dari belakang dan kembali ke dalam kedai, sedangkan Hiruma berjalan menuju motornya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Mamori kepada Hiruma.

"Bukan urusanmu." ujar Hiruma cepat menaiki motor membuat Mamori memasang wajah cemberutnya dan menaiki motor di belakang Hiruma.

.

.

Mamori datang ke klub jam dua siang setelah jam kuliahnya selesai. Khusus hari ini, memang dia yang selalu datang lebih awal karena anggota yang lain masih ada kuliah, tentunya termasuk dengan Hiruma. Mamori memasukan kunci ke lubang pintu dan terkejut saat ada tangan menepuk pundaknya, "Yo, Anezaki-san." sapa orang yang sekarang berdiri di belakang Mamori.

Mamori sontak melihat orang di belakangnya, "Yamato-kun! Kau membuatku kaget." sahut Mamori memasuki ruang klub bersama dengan Yamoto yang merangkul pundaknya. "Kamu tidak kuliah?" tanyanya duduk di kursi dan Yamoto duduk di seberang mejanya.

Yamato memamerkan senyum andalannya sambil menaruh tas di atas meja. "sudah. Dosenku ada urusan, jadi hanya memberikan tugas." jawabnya sambil merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. Yamoto mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari tasnya dan mulai mengerjakan sesuatu dengan kertas itu di atas meja. Mamori pun mulai menganalis data untuk pertandingan dua minggu lagi.

Keduanya terdiam dalam urusannya masing-masing, sampai Mamori melihat ke arah kertas yang sedang dikerjakan Yamato. "Apa itu Yamato-kun?"

Yamato mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Mamori, "Apa?" tanyanya sambil mengikuti arah mata Mamori. "Oh ini. Ini surat izin untuk cuti kuliah."

"Cuti?" tanya Mamori mulai bingung, "memangnya kamu mau kemana Yamato-kun? Lalu klub kita?"

Yamato tertawa dan berkata, "Tenang saja Anezaki-san. Aku cuti ke Amerika masih sebulan lagi. Memangnya Hiruma tidak memberitahumu?"

Mamori bertambah bingung dan berpikir beberapa saat, "Maksudmu? Kau sudah memberitahu Hiruma kalau kau mau ke Amerika bulan depan, dan Hiruma mengizinkanmu saat pertandingan _Rice Bowl _tinggal dua bulan lagi?" tanya Mamori tidak karuan, "Apa yang kau pikirkan Yamato-kun?"

Yamato meletakan pulpennya dan tersenyum menenangkan menatap Mamori, "Anezaki-san, masih banyak junior kita yang bisa mengisi tempatku. Mereka cukup bisa diandalkan. Hiruma juga sudah menyerahkan semuanya ke Taka dan Jumonji. Tentunya kau juga pasti membantu merngurus semuanya."

Kerutan di dahi Mamori makin bertambah dan dia semakin tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini, "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Kenapa Youichi, apa yang Youichi serahkan kepada Honjo-kun dan Jumon―" perkataan Mamori terputus akibat pintu yang didobrak tiba-tiba, "Youichi! Jangan menendang pintu seperti itu!" bentak Mamori saat melihat Hiruma diambang pintu diikuti oleh Banba, dan Taka.

"Kita akan mengadakan pertandingan dengan Enma hari ini." ujar Hiruma.

Mamori menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menentukan. Anggota kita belum siap, dan―" kali ini ucapan Mamori lagi-lagi dipotong.

"Melawan Enma tidak sesulit itu Anezaki-san. Mereka hanya Enma." sela Taka tenang merentangkan kedua tangannya saat duduk di sofa.

_Hanya? _Mamori mengerlingkan matanya tajam ke arah Taka, orang yang kelewat percaya diri itu. "Oke. Kapan?" tanyanya tegas, kembali kepada Hiruma.

"Sekarang."

"Aku tahu sekarang. Jam berapa?"

"Sekarang." dan Mamori mulai kesal dengan jawaban Hiruma sampai dia melihat orang datang di belakang Jumonji dan yang lainnya. "Sena?"

"Halo, Mamo-nee."

To Be Continue

Catatan Kecil:

Bagaimana? Maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan karakter si Ichiro ini. Chapter ini mungkin kurang greget karena Hiruma yang tidak marah-marah kepada Ichiro. Mau gimana lagi, Kalau Hiruma marah-marah dan menyangkal, nanti si Ichiro jadi ngincer Mamori lagi. Lagian, kenapa juga sih si Ichiro pake nanya di depan mantan anggota Deimon !? (jitak kepala sendiri)

Well, aku harap kalian tidak kecewa. Keep calm and be patient XD

So please RnR ^o^

Salam: De


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hentikan Sena, Yamato-kun." gumam Mamori sambil memegang _handycam, _mengikuti gerakan lari Sena. Pertandingan mereka hanya tersisa dua menit dan skor sementara adalah 20-18 untuk Enma.

"_Touchdown!" _Seru wasit kemudian membunyikan pluitnya tanda pertandingan telah usai dengan skor akhir 23-18 atas kemenangan Enma.

Mamori menutup _handycam _dan menatap kelapangan dengan puas. Walaupun kalah, timnya telah memperoleh pelajaran yang berharga. Dia melihat Hiruma berjalan ke arahnya dan Mamori menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dia kembali teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan Yamota. Mamori terus menatap Hiruma yang terus mendekat.

"Kau lihat apa, manager sialan?" tanya Hiruma menyadarkan Mamori. "Sudah dapat data yang bagus, heh?" dia duduk di sebelah Mamori dan mengambil _handycam _dari tangannya.

"Ada yang kamu sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Mamori tiba-tiba menatap Hiruma.

Hiruma balik menatap Mamori, "tentu saja ada. Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus menceritakan hidupku kepadamu?"

Mamori terdiam, Berusaha tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Hiruma, walaupun dia sangat sakit mendengar perkataannya barusan. Mamori menghela napas menenangkan perasaannya. "Oke. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Mamori berdiri dan meninggalkan Hiruma sendiri yang sudah kembali melihat rekaman di _handycam._

Mamori tidak akan menangis, selamanya dia tidak akan menangis karena kata-kata Hiruma. Mamori berjalan ke ruang klubnya ketika Suzuna memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Mamo-nee!"

Mamori menengok dan melihat Suzuna berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Kamu mau ikut pesta yakiniku habis ini?"

"Yakiniku?" Mamori berpikir beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum. "Sepertinya menarik."

Mereka berdua sekarang berjalan beriringan menuju ruang klub. "Oh ya Mamo-nee. Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?" tanya Suzuna saat Mamori hendak membuka pintu.

"Itu salah paham Suzuna-chan." jawab Mamori tenang. Mereka masuk dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Mamori duduk di sofanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Suzuna menarik kursi duduk di hadapan Mamori. "Oh ya? Tapi Mamo-nee menyukai You-nii 'kan?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." jawab Mamori, tidak berusaha mengelak.

Suzuna tersenyum puas mengetahui jawaban itu, merasa kalau dugaannya selalu tepat, "dan You-nii juga menyukai Mamo-nee." tambahnya yakin.

Mamori memnjawab tidak peduli, "orang tidak berperasaan seperti itu tidak mungkin menyukaiku."

"Ya ampun Mamo-nee, orang buta juga bisa melihatnya."

"Bagus. Aku berharap menjadi orang buta agar bisa melihatnya."

"Mamo-nee," ujar Suzuna pelan, "Kau sedang bertengkar ya dengan You-nii?"

Mamori terdiam, dan Suzuna tidak meminta jawaban. "Aku mau mengambil buku catatanku dulu." jawabnya. Karena kesal dengan Hiruma tadi, dia sampai melupakan buku catatan dan _board_ miliknya.

Mamori berjalan keluar meninggalkan Suzuna. Dia berpapasan dengan anggota Saikyodai dan Enma lalu sambil tersenyum kepada mereka. Saat sudah hampir mencapai tempat duduknya tadi. Dia mendengar suara Hiruma.

"Kita akan ikut denganmu ke Amerika." sesaat, jantung Mamori rasanya berhenti berdetak. Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Sena, orang pertama yang menyadari kedatangan Mamori, berubah panik. Yang lain, yaitu Hiruma dan Yamoto langsung mengikuti arah pandang Sena.

Mamori melanjutkan langkahnya dan berkata, "Aku mau mengambil buku catatanku." katanya tenang seolah berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa sambil menunjuk buku di atas bangku.

.

.

"Sial!" sahut Hiruma saat Mamori sudah kembali ke ruang klub. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Mamori akan kembali dan Yamato yang berdiri di sebelahnya menghalangi pandangan saat Mamori datang mendekat.

"Aku rasa Mamo-nee tidak mendengarnya Hiruma-san."

"Loh?" Yamato terdengar kaget, "Memangnya kamu belum memberitahu Anezaki-san?" tanya Yamato heran. "Pantas tadi dia kelihatan bingung saat melihatku mengisi surat izin cuti."

"Sial! Dia mendengar kita." ujar Hiruma lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya?" tanya Yamato lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa bodoh!"

Yamato tertawa, "Sejak kapan kau jadi orang pengecut yang tidak berani mengatakan hal ini pada Anezaki-san."

Hiruma tidak memedulikan ledekan Yamato dan terus berpikir tentang Mamori. Tetapi dia masih bisa mendengar perkataan Yamato. Ya, sejak kapan dia jadi pengecut dan peduli dengan perasaan Mamori. Itu sama sekali bukan dirinya, dan Hiruma tidak tahu sejak kapan dia tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa kalau sudah menyangkut segala hal tentang Mamori.

"Emm, Yamato-kun." sahut Sena menenangkan Yamato yang tertawa, dan takut kalau-kalau Hiruma akan marah kepadanya. "Kau mau ikut ke pesta Yakiniku nanti?"

Yamato berhenti tertawa dan melihat Sena, "Aku pasti ikut. Taki-san tadi sudah mengajakku, sepertinya seru."

.

.

Pesta daging itu berlangsung di restoran Nikuniku. Tidak bisa disebut pesta juga, karena mereka hanya mengobrol sambil bersenda gurau dan berlomba siapa yang paling cepat menumpuk enam potong daging saat daging sudah matang. Mereka membagi kelompok mereka menjadi tiga tim, yang berarti menjadi tiga meja.

Meja pertama diisi oleh Mamori, Ikyu, Banba, Agon, dan Akaba. Meja kedua ada Sena, Suzuna, Riku, Monta, dan Jumonji, sedangkan meja ketiga ada Kurita, Unsui, Taka, dan Yamato. Mereka semua berpesta yakiniku dengan ramai dan seru, semuanya, kecuali satu orang.

Mamori tidak ikut terhanyut dalam ramainya obrolan dan tertawa-tawa di sekitarnya. Dia hanya akan mengeluarkan suara ketika diajak berbicara dan tersenyum seadanya mendengar lelucon-lelucon yang mereka keluarkan. Pikiran Mamori terus berkelana memikirkan satu orang, yang beruntungnya tidak ada di sini. Mamori sangat bersyukur Hiruma tidak ikut, karena dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana kalau ada Hiruma.

Kalimat terakhir Hiruma masih terngiang di kepala Mamori. Masih butuh waktu bagi Mamori untuk menerima dan mencerna semua itu. Apa yang Hiruma katakan? Apa maksud dari semua itu? Semuanya masih teka-teki bagi Mamori.

Dia melihat ke sekeliling. Melihat wajah-wajah ceria dari tiap orang, dan dia pun berusaha untuk ikut senang dalam suasana ini, walaupun sulit baginya. Dia melihat ke arah Yamato yang duduk menghadapnya di meja yang berbeda. Yamato menyadari Mamori melihatnya dan dia tersenyum. Mamori balas tersenyum kepada dengan sadar ingatan kejadian di ruang klub dengan Yamato siang tadi ikut terulang. Dia mengingat saat Yamato mengisi surat izin cuti, dia akan mengambil cuti untuk ke Amerika sebulan lagi, dan tadi dia mendengar Hiruma berkata akan pergi ke Amerika. Mereka akan ke Amerika. Untuk apa? Mereka bahkan tidak memberitahu Mamori tentang rencana itu. Hiruma bahkan tidak pernah mengungkitnya. Sejak kapan mereka merencanakan semua itu?

Tiba-tiba Mamori melihat Sena yang sedang tertawa dengan yang lainnya. Mamori teringat kalau Sena juga ada di sana. Hiruma memberitahu Sena kalau mereka akan ikut ke Amerika. Ya, Mamori juga ingat saat Sena meminta untuk bicara dengan Hiruma malam itu. Mamori tidak pernah menyangka kalau hal ini lah yang mungkin mereka bicarakan. Mungkin semua ada hubungannya dengan Sena.

Mamori semakin pusing dan memakan daging di atas panggangannya . Memakan daging ini pun lebih terasa menyenangkan dibanding harus memikirkan hal-hal itu. Yah, walaupun tidsk bisa dibandingkan. Mamori langsung menenggak habis minuman yang ada di depannya dan memakan daging itu lagi dan lagi dengan lahapnya. Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kalau memikirkan Hiruma Youichi akan menjadi hal terakhir yang akan dia lakukan.

.

.

"Riku! Kau makan daging yang sudah aku panggang." protes Monta melihat ke daging di atas panggangan yang sudah lenyap.

"Kau tinggal panggang lagi saja." jawab Riku sambil mengunyah daging dengan nikmat.

"Yaa, Jumonji-kun! Kau menjatuhkan sumpitku." kali ini giliran Suzuna yang protes kepada Jumonji.

Jumonji mengangkat bahu, "Oh ya ampun. Kau tidak perlu berteriak. Ganti saja dengan yang baru."

"Akaba, bisa kau ambilkan saus di belakangmu?" pinta Yamato kepada Akaba di meja sebelah. Dia segera mengambil botol saus dan memberikannya kepada Yamato. Yamato mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima saus dan melirik sekilas kepada Mamori yang menunduk di atas meja. "Anezaki-san tertidur?"

Akaba meng-genjreng gitarnya, "Ya, dia tertidur mendengarkan permainan gitarku."

Yamato mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli dan kembali menghadap mejanya.

"Bukan sebaiknya kita memanggil Hiruma?" kali ini Ikyu menyarankan dari seberang meja Akaba. "Kasihan Mamori-san, sepertinya lelah."

"Tenang saja. Si sampah itu akan kesini. Dia hanya sedang menaruh motornya." sahut Agon di sebelah Ikyu sambil membalikkan daging di atas panggangan. "dan sepertinya, Anezaki tidak tertidur." tambahnya sambil mengangkat kaleng minumannya. "Dia meminum dua kaleng 'minuman'ku."

.

.

Hiruma memarkirkan motornya di tempat parkir apartemennya. Restoran Nikuniku itu hanya berjarak setengah kilo meter dari apartemennya. Dia tidak mau repot-repot membawa motor karena restoran itu tepat berada di depan jalan raya dan tidak memiliki tempat parkir.

Hiruma berjalan malas ke restoran. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau datang. Dia tidak mau bertemu Mamori dan belum mau menjelaskan semuanya. Hiruma tidak mengerti apa yang dirinya pikirkan. Tetapi hatinya berkata kalau dia tidak bisa memberitahu Mamori. Entah sudah sejak kapan Hiruma berpikir dengan hatinya, logikanya yang selalu dia gunakan pun saat ini sama sekali tidak berguna. Logikanya berpikir kalau, apa salahnya dia memberitahu Mamori, apa urusan dirinya mengenai kehidupan Hiruma, kemana dia pergi atau bagaimana dia menjalani hidupnya. Urusan Mamori hanya berhubungan dengan klub, dan bukan dirinya. Tetapi, hatinya berkata lain, dia terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada perasaan Mamori kalau dia pergi meninggalkannya, takut Mamori bersedih dengan kepergiannya, takut Mamori melupakannya, dan takut kalau Mamori tidak lagi ada di sisinya. Hiruma sungguh ingin menghilangkan perasaan-perasaan itu.

Memang apa penting dirinya bagi Mamori? Mereka hanya seorang kapten dan managernya, teman selama tujuh tahun yang selalu bertengkar dan teman yang mereka anggap saling memiliki.

Hiruma membuka pintu restoran. Dari depan pintu, sudah terdengar suara-suara tawa mereka. Sungguh, Hiruma tidak ingin berada di sini. Tapi apa salahnya, dia lapar dan bosan. Hiruma masuk dan duduk di meja tengah di samping Kurita.

"Yo, Hiruma. Kau telat. Dagingnya sudah mau habis." kata Yamato yang duduk di depannya, walaupun tidak dipedulikan Hiruma.

Dia langsung mengambil mangkuk kecil dan sumpit dari tengah meja dan mengambil daging di atas panggangan. "Hei gendut. Panggang dagingnya lagi." perintahnya pada Kurita di sebelahnya.

Kurita hanya mengangguk.

Hiruma mengambil satu potong daging lagi dan menengok ke Mamori yang duduk di sebelahnya di meja yang lain.

Mamori mengangkat kepalanya seolah merasakan kehadiran Hiruma yang sedang menatapnya. Mamori tersenyum saat melihat Hiruma. "Oh, si bodoh ini datang juga." ujar Mamori membuat orang-orang yang satu meja dengannya menoleh ke arahnya.

Hiruma terpaku. Dia menatap Mamori dalam diam.

_Manager sialannya ini memanggilnya bodoh?_ Pikirnya tidak percaya.

Dia melihat wajah Mamori yang sedikit merah, senyumnya yang tidak wajar, dan perkataannya itu, hanya ada satu hal yang terlintas di kepala Hiruma saat dia melihat kaleng minuman di depan Mamori. "Siapa yang memberikannya bir?" tanya Hiruma kepada siapa saja yang berada di satu meja dengan Mamori.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, sampai Agon berkata, "Dia meminum sendiri minumanku." jawabnya menunjuk kaleng minumnya.

Hiruma mendengarkan Agon, tetapi matanya masih terus melihat Mamori yang sudah menaruh kenbali kepalanya di atas meja. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya memegang pundak Mamori.

Mamori menampik tangan Hiruma, "Jangan sentuh aku, brengsek!" teriaknya sambil menatap tajam Hiruma dan membuat teman-teman yang lain melihat ke arah mereka.

Mereka semua terbelalak. Anezaki Mamori berkata seperti itu!?

Hiruma menghela napas. "Kau mabuk bodoh! Ayo pulang." katanya memegang lengan Mamori untuk membantunya berdiri.

Mamori segera menarik tangannya kembali lalu berkata, "Apa pedulimu? Kau tidak usah mengurusiku. Pergilah kemanapun kau mau."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jangan melantur."

"Aku tidak melantur. Aku masih sadar." ujar Mamori mengubah suaranya agar terdengar stabil. "Kau." Mamori menusuk dada Hiruma dengan jarinya. "Orang tidak berperasaan yang hanya memikirkan _American Football. _Kau hanya memikirkan klub. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Pergilah ke Amerika semaumu, dan lupakan aku!"

"Mamori." sahut Hiruma. "Oh ya ampun!"

Mamori menundukan kepalanya kembali, dia mulai terisak.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Mamori pelan. "Bagaimana dengan kita?" Mamori mengangkat kepalanya menatap ke dalam mata hijau Hiruma, "Kau anggap aku ini apa Youichi? Kalau kukatakan aku mencintaimu, apa segalanya akan berubah? Apa kau akan tetap pergi?" Mamori meneteskan air matanya lagi dan kembali menunduk.

Kali ini Hiruma dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Yang lain ikut terdiam mendengarkan Mamori. Ya, mereka tentu mendengar Mamori mengatakannya, dengan jelas dan pasti, malaikat itu mencintai iblisnya.

"Hei orang brengsek." Agon akhirnya bersuara dan menghentikan keheningan mereka. "Sebaiknya kau bawa dia pergi, sebelum dia membuat dirinya sendiri lebih malu karena mengutarakan cintanya di depan semua orang."

Hiruma tidak beranjak. Kata-kata Mamori terasa hangat, dan dia seolah tersenyum di dalam hatinya. Mamori mencintainya. Segalanya, seolah beban yang Hiruma tanggung ikut menghilang saat dia mendengarkan kata-kata itu.

"Kau mendengarnya Hiruma," Yamato ikut memecahkan keheningkan. "dan berhentilah menatapnya."

Kali ini Hiruma bergerak dan menarik Mamori ke punggungnya. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri." sahut Mamori yang sudah digendong Hiruma di punggungnya.

"Diamlah." balasnya dan kali ini Mamori menurut. "Hei Suzuna, tolong kau urus sisanya." dan Suzuna pun mengangguk mengerti.

To Be Continue

Catatan kecil:

Itu Mamori bukan sih? Maaf ya, Mamorinya jadi ga sesuai karakter gini. Cengeng, galau-an, duuh.. namanya juga lagi mabuk (ga ngerti juga sih, rasanya mabuk kayak apa) XD hehe.

Okey guys, next chapter will be the last chap. Keep calm and be patient!

So please RnR ^o^

Salam: De


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is the last chapter guys ^o^**

**Thank you so much for the review, ****critiques ****and ****opinions****, ****it is very important to me.**

**Sorry for the wrong types, to the peoples who can't take the out of character in this story, I really am sorry.**

**And, once again, sooo many thanks to the reader who read my first fanfiction.**

**For HiruMamo Holic, please wait for my next story. Arigatou gozaimasu Minna! ^o^ **

**.**

**I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21**

**.**

**DiyaRi De Present: -STILL THE SAME-**

.

.

Chapter 6

Hiruma menggendong Mamori sampai ke apartemennya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, dia terus mendengar Mamori menangis. Tetapi tangisan Mamori tidak membuat Hiruma ikut sedih, dia malah senang mengetahui apa dibalik semua tangisan Mamori. Lelah karena terus menangis, Mamori tertidur di punggung Hiruma. Dia memeluk leher Hiruma erat.

Hiruma meletakkan tas Mamori di atas meja saat mereka tiba di apartemen Hiruma. Masih dengan menggendongnya, Hiruma membuka pintu kamarnya dan membaringkan Mamori di atas ranjang. Hiruma membuka sepatu yang Mamori kenakan dan mulai menyelimutinya. Hiruma hendak meninggalkan Mamori sampai ada sesuatu yang menahan ujung bajunya. Dia berbalik dan melihat tangan Mamori.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Keluar."

"Kamu tidak boleh pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." ujar Mamori pelan.

"Kau mengigau?"

Mamori menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

_Dia benar-benar mabuk_, pikir Hiruma.

Kemudian Hiruma tersenyum, kali ini dia benar-benar tersenyum melihat Mamori. "Lucu sekali." sahut Hiruma. Dia melepaskan tangan Mamori lembut dari ujung bajunya lalu berjalan ke sisi lain ranjang dan duduk di sana. "Oke, aku akan di sini. Jadi kau mau apa?"

"Tetaplah di situ." jawab Mamori masih sama pelannya.

"Kau mau aku tetap duduk di sini?" tanyanya heran sambil mengusap rambut Mamori.

Mamori memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan, menatap ke wajah Hiruma, dan menarik telapak tangannya erat ke bawah kepalanya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Hiruma menggeser selimut di bawahnya dan ikut berbaring di samping Mamori, "Aku tahu." jawabnya sambil mencium kening Mamori. Hiruma menariknya lembut dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Dia merasakan napas Mamori yang teratur. Hiruma memejamkan mata, merasakan tubuh Mamori di dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak pernah merasa sedamai ini. Hiruma membuka matanya kembali dan melihat ke bawah dan mendapati Mamori sudah terlelap.

.

.

Mamori membuka matanya perlahan. Pemandangan gelap mengelilinginya. Dia merasa hangat di dalam selimut yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan tangan seseorang di pinggangnya. Mamori mendongak dan melihat Hiruma masih tidur sambil memeluknya. Mamori melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari kalau dia berada di dalam kamar Hiruma. Dia mengerutkan dahi sambil berpikir kenapa dia bisa berada di sini.

"Youichi." panggil Mamori pelan.

Hiruma bergerak pelan dan membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menyipitkan matanya dan melihat ke bawah, "Apa?"

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Kau mabuk."

"Kenapa kamu juga ada disini?"

"Kau tidak melepaskan tanganku."

Mamori terdiam sebentar lalu berkata, "Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam 'kan?"

"Tidak."

Mamori menyingkirkan selimut dan tangan Hiruma. Dia duduk dan menoleh, "Kau tidak bohong?"

"Ya." jawab Hiruma singkat dan langsung menambahkan, "Bagaimana aku bisa berbuat macam-macam padamu kalau kau terus menempel padaku dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak?"

Mamori merona dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Hiruma, "Lucu sekali." katanya sambil bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Hiruma dan segera menangkap tangan Mamori.

Mamori melihat ke pergelangan tangannya. "Kenapa aku harus meneruskan tidurku disini bersamamu?" tanya Mamori balik.

Hiruma duduk dan menarik tangan Mamori sehingga membuatnya terduduk di depannya. "Kenapa tidak?"

Mamori menghela napas menyerah, "Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena aku memintamu." jawabnya santai memamerkan giginya dan masih tetap memegang tangan Mamori.

"Ya ampun Youichi," ketus Mamori, "Kau tidak berhak memaksaku."

Kali ini Hiruma memandang tajam dan mengancam. "Kau tidak ingat heh, apa yang kau katakan padaku di restoran semalam?"

Ya, Hiruma Youchi yang biasa sudah kembali, dan Mamori memandang lebih galak. "TI-DAK."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Baiklah," Mamori menyerah, "coba katakan apa yang sudah kukatakan kepadamu tadi malam?" tantang Mamori.

"Kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, apa segalanya akan berubah?" jawab Hiruma seolah sudah hapal dengan kata-kata itu di otaknya.

Mamori mengerjapkan mata kaget dan terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Hiruma, kata-kata itu seolah bisa membuat Mamori meneteskan air matanya saat itu juga, mendengar kata cinta dari Hiruma, "Kau mencintaiku Youichi?"

"Bukan aku, bodoh! Kau yang mengatakan itu kepadaku!"

"Tidak mungkin. Kau berbohong." balasnya singkat dan hendak bangun namun kaki panjang Hiruma dijulurkan ke atas paha Mamori sehingga menahannya untuk berdiri. "Youichi!"

"Kau tidak bisa pergi." Hiruma berubah serius. Sedangkan Mamori berusaha membebaskan kakinya dari beban kaki Hiruma yang menahannya. Setelah berhasil, Mamori menyilangkan kakinya dan menghadap Hiruma. Dia hendak memarahi Hiruma tetapi suara Hiruma langsung menyelanya. "Katakan lagi."

"Apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Katakan lagi apa yang kau katakan kepadaku itu."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau."

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaanmu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kenapa aku menanyakannya."

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika."

Satu kalimat itu membuat Mamori mendadak diam. Untuk kesekian detik berikutnya dia menunduk, dan segala kenangan yang terjadi kemarin mulai teringat kembali. Mamori mabuk. Dia menangis dan tidak tahan dengan kenyataan bahwa Hiruma akan pergi ke Amerika, tanpa mengatakan alasannya. Dan dia menyatakan cintanya kepada Hiruma, di depan yang lainnya. Semalam pun, dia mengatakannya lagi dan memaksa Hiruma untuk menemaninya. Sekarang Mamori benar-benar malu saat teringat dengan semua itu.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya." ujar Hiruma menyadari wajah Mamori yang mulai merona.

"Untuk apa kamu ke Amerika?" tanya Mamori tidak melihat ke arah Hiruma, dia masih tetap menunduk.

"Pelatih si pendek ingin merekrut pemain baru dan menawarkan pelatihan khusus."

"Yamato-kun juga?" Mamori mulai melihat Hiruma kembali.

"Ya, dan si gendut juga."

"Berapa lama?"

"Empat bulan." Jawab Hiruma dan dengan cepat menambahkan, "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini. Jadi sepertinya aku juga akan pindah."

Mamori merasa hatinya remuk dan mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaannya.

_Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa disini? _Batin Mamori mengulang kata-kata Hiruma. Dia tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Hiruma. Mamori tidak berhak menghalangi Hiruma mengejar mimpinya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma tidak menjawab.

Kali ini kesedihan mulai membanjiri Mamori lagi, dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Mamori tidak tahu dengan pasti kenapa dia menangis. Mengetahui fakta kalau Hiruma akan pergi meninggalkannya atau karena dirinya sama sekali tidak berarti untuk Hiruma.

Hiruma yang terdiam melihat Mamori menangis di depannya, akhirnya berkata, "Kalau kukatakan aku juga mencintaimu, apa kau ingin kita berubah?"

Mamori tidak menjawab dan hanya mengusap air matanya. Dia merasakan telapak tangan Hiruma menangkup kedua pipinya dan dia mencium bibir Mamori lembut dan cepat.

"Kau tidak boleh sembarangan menciumku!" protes Mamori. "Kau mengatakan cintamu dengan menggunakan syarat, kamu tidak tulus!"

"Kalau begitu, kau ingin kita tetap seperti dulu?"

"Ya." jawab Mamori tegas. "Aku ingin kita seperti dulu."

Belum sempat Mamori menutup mulutnya, Hiruma sudah menciumnya lagi. Mamori merasakan lidah Hiruma bermain di dalam mulutnya, membuatnya ikut terhanyut dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Hiruma. Sedangkan Hiruma terus menahan punggung Mamori agar tidak menjauh. Mereka berdua tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya. Hiruma membaringkan tubuhnya dan ikut menarik Mamori ke atasnya. Mamori tidak pernah menyangka mencium Hiruma seperti ini bisa lebih nikmat dari pada memakan _creampuff._

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman dan Mamori sedikit kecewa ketika Hiruma melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau tidak jujur bodoh." katanya menatap mata biru Mamori lalu mengecup bibirnya lagi.

Mamori menaruh kepalanya di dada Hiruma. Dia bisa mendengarkan detak jantung lelaki itu yang berdetak dengan cepat, atau mungkin itu suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Dia tidak yakin.

Hiruma memeluk Mamori di atas tubuhnya, "Sudah lama aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini." katanya sambil menggulingkan tubuh Mamori ke samping sehingga Hiruma dapat memeluk Mamori dengan tangan dan kakinya.

"Kenapa tidak kamu lakukan dari dulu?" tanya Mamori menaruh lengannya ke pinggang Hiruma.

"Aku rasa lelaki dan perempuan yang berteman, tidak berpelukan seperti ini."

"Sampai sekarang kita juga masih tetap teman. Memang ada yang berubah?"

Hiruma berpikir dan melihat ke bawah memandang Mamori yang mendongak menatapnya. "Ah ya. Kau benar. Aku tidak butuh seorang pacar. Karena kau akan menjadi teman hidupku untuk seumur hidup. Kau keberatan?"

Mamori tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak." katanya membenamkan kepalanya kembali ke dalam pelukan Hiruma. "Kamu benar-benar rumit sekali Youichi." tambahnya.

"Tapi aku masih akan tetap pergi ke Amerika."

"Ya, aku tahu. Sekeras apapun aku memintamu, kamu pasti tetap akan pergi."

Hiruma tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, harusnya kau tidak memaksaku. Kau hampir membuatku berubah pikiran."

Mamori mendongakkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini dia yang mencium bibir Hiruma dan berkata, "Sebagai gantinya, aku tidak akan menunggumu. Jadi aku bisa mencari lelaki lain."

Hiruma membeku. Dia menatap tajam ke mata Mamori dan saat itu juga tawa Mamori meledak.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali Youichi!"

"Oh ya, bagus." sahut Hiruma. "Kalau kau berbuat begitu, berarti aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dan mengancammu dengan cara apapun agar kau kembali menjadi milikku."

Mamori memeluk Hiruma lebih erat. Lelaki ini miliknya dan dia tidak akan melepaskannya. "tanpa kau paksa pun aku akan tetap menunggumu, bodoh."

Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Mamori. Dia menarik selimut sampai menutupi mereka lagi dan membiarkan kehangatan itu tetap berada disana. Tidak ada satu pun yang ingin melepaskan dan beranjak dari tempat tidur sehingga membuat Hiruma memejamkan matanya kembali dan mencium ujung kepala Mamori, "Aku mencintaimu."

END

**.  
**

**Thank you !**


End file.
